Finding Zack
by lana-445
Summary: Cloud wasn't looking for love when he decided to get a new job. so it was a surprise when he found it in the most unusual way. AU and im sorry if the characters are a little OCC, I tired to keep them in character. Eventual yaoi! CloudXZack, slight ZackXAerith Rated T just to be on the safe side, but rating will change with later chapters
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will, if I did Zack wouldn't have died **

**A/N:** This is going to be my first multi-chaptered story, the name may change but for now its staying as that, slightly base on real life, but changed details to fit the final fantasy world, This is slighty Yaoi and eventual Clack. R+R whether its bad, good or just plain boring, let me know

* * *

**Finding Zack**

Cloud's P.O.V

"I got you a new job!" Tifa squealed really loud in my ear as she gave me a big hug. I was walking in the new mall that just opened up with Yuffie when she spotted us and she just _had_ to scream really loud to get our attention. Tifa had been helping me get a new job ever since I finished my Travel and Tourism course over a month ago. We've been the best of friends for years and I'm glad to know that she has gotten over her little crush on me.

"Teef...What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" I ask her, she had gotten a job in the new mall somewhere, but she hasn't told me where or what it's called. "Oh yeah, I'm just on my lunch break, anyway I handed in your CV and they want to hire you" "Tifa you haven't even told me what the name of the store is yet, how do I know if it's a good place to work for? And by the way can you _please_ let go of me." She was starting to get in my personal space; I think she had forgotten that she had her arms around me. "Oops Sorry, Right well anyway the place is called Highwind's agency. I know how you always wanted to be a travel consultant sooo I put your name forward. You'll be working with me! Please say your consider it" "Okay okay, I'll consider it" "Good, They wanna meet you sometime next week. Here's the number, you won't regret it, and Cid is a really great guy to work for." We continued walking around the mall trying to find a good place to eat lunch, when we spotted a new Wutainese restaurant. As we were sitting down with our food, Yuffie came up with this idea that we should all go clubbing tonight. "Yuffie... is that all you think about?" I asked her, sometime that girl is just too hypo. "Come on Cloud, you gotta join us this time. You completely ditch the last time we all hung out in a group" "I'll think about, but don't count on it. You know I don't like too much noise" Of course Tifa had to put in her two cents by saying that I hide in my room, which I guess is pretty accurate. "How long do you have left till the end of your break anyway, Teef?" I replied to changed the subject, which worked "Oh god, is that the time, sorry to eat and run but work calls, I'll see you guys later okay? Hopefully you'll come out with us Cloud."

"Okay cya Tifa" Yuffie said before turning to me "So do you think you're gonna take the job?" "Yeah I may do, I really need the job but would help if I had a bit more information about where I'm working" I really did need a job and the mall wasn't too far from where me and Yuffie were flatting together. I used to live with Tifa but then she started to develop a crush on me and I didn't want things to get awkward so I moved out. Since Yuffie was looking for a place to live, she heard that I needed to find somewhere to live and inquired if I wanted to share a flat with her. So it was a win-win situation. Anyway back to the matter at hand, Yuffie was getting excited and started jumping around me saying things like "OMG that would be so cool, you can get me cheap discounts to anywhere" and "We should so go to Mideel, I heard its nice this time of year" I started to tune her out after listening to her go on and on about cheap discounts and such, I decided to just keep carrying on and explore what else was in the mall. It took her a while to realize I wasn't listening to her and that I had gone into a bike store. I needed to fix a few things on Fenrir.

We got home about a few hours later, and Yuffie was getting ready to go out to her favourite club. I really wasn't keen on going so I told Yuffie that I was going out for a bit. I had decided to drive up the hills to just get away from the city and all the noise. I packed a few key items that I may need while I'm away, keys, cellphone and laptop. Thankfully I managed to get out of the house before Tifa got there; I just don't think I could put up with the two of them trying to get me to go out tonight. Sometimes they just don't get the fact that I like my peace and quiet.

* * *

_Few hours later_

When I got home I was thankful that Yuffie wasn't there, I just don't think I could handle her trying to quilt trip me for not going with them. Honestly sometimes that girl is just too much. She tries too much. As I was getting ready for bed the first thing that popped into my head just before I fell asleep was that _first thing tomorrow morning I am going to apply for this job and give Cid Highwind a call._ This could be that start of getting my life on track.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**A/N: Heres Chapter 2, wrote most of it yesterday :) Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**_Cloud's P.O.V_**

_One week later._

"Hurry up Cloud! You don't want to be late for your first day at work." Yuffie yelled as she started banging on my door. I let out a loud groan when I saw the time; I can't believe she woke me up when I still have a few hours before I start. Honestly why did she have to wake me up at 6am!

"Argh Yuffie, do you even realise what the bloody time is? I don't start work until 8." I yelled back, as you can tell I am NOT a morning person especially when I have a noisy flatmate. "Oops sorry Cloud didn't realise hehe..." She replies sheepishly, thankfully she decided to leave me alone.

I might as well get up now and start my morning routine. I get up and head to the bathroom that connects to my room, turn on the shower, while waiting for it to heat up I get my clothes that I will be wearing today. After showering, get dressed, and as always try to fix my unmanageable hair. About 5 minutes later I find that it is pointless and just give up before heading down to the kitchen, where I find Yuffie making pancakes for breakfast.

"I thought I'll you some breakfast for your first day at your new job."

"Thanks Yuff. You know you didn't have to."

"Oh I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you, anyway I'll see you later. Vincent just got back from Nibelheim and I wanted to bring him up to date with all the latest news. Have a good first day." She quickly rushed off before I could say anything. _Poor Vincent, hasn't been back a day and Yuffie is trying to get him to hang out._

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"Hello, and welcome to Highwind's Agency. My name is Cid Highwind and I am the owner of this establishment. You must be Cloud; our Tifa has talked a lot about you." I had just walked into the store before this guy who he just introduced himself as my new boss started talking, he looked to be in his late 30's, has short blonde hair, blue eyes and seems to talk really fast and loud.

"Hi, yeah I'm Cloud, Nice to meet you Mr. Highwind" I say, shaking his hand

"Aw shit, just call me Cid, saying 'Mr. Highwind' makes me sound a lot older." I nodded to let him know I heard him. "Right well anyway, let me introduce you to the other staff members." He leads me down to the offices, introducing as he goes along. As we reach the end of the hallway, we come up to a big office with multiple cubicles. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as we walked in, I recognised Tifa right away and she was grinning at me like crazy, it looked like she was trying to hold back from greeting me loudly, which I was thankful for.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Cloud, he is going to be the new agent, so treat him like you would each other, alright back to work, I'll let you to introduce yourselves." And with that he left to go, leaving me standing there.

As soon as he left, Tifa jumped out of her seat and practically rushed at me, leaving the other guys bewildered. "OMG Cloud, so good to see you again, seems like I haven't seen you in ages" she said in a big rush. "Tifa, you saw me the other day." It was then that the other guys decided to come and greet me. First up was a guy with bright red hair that was short up front with a long ponytail going down his back, two identical red tattoos under his eyes and wearing his uniform untidy

"Yo, I'm Reno. If you ever need a hand or anythink ya let me know kay." Right away I'm a little weary of him as I noticed a peculiar look in his aquamarine eyes _hmm I'll have to watch out for that one_ I thought as I shake his hand. He then left us to go talk to someone else who I had met earlier but couldn't quite remember his name. Tifa started talking to me again about what I will be doing and just going on about the job in general when I noticed that the other guy there hadn't come to greet me yet.

"Hay Teef, who's that?" I asked her, looking toward the guy in question. He has long dark hair with one little piece of hair in front, a 'X' shape scar on his jaw line. I couldn't see his eyes though as he has turned away.

"Oh that's Zack; he can get really hypo, so just be warned haha."

_Hmm wonder why he hasn't come and introduced himself oh well_ Tifa lead me to where I will be working most of the time, I realised that it was the cubicle right next to Tifa's but also next to Zack's. _This will be interesting_. Luckily today is all about me getting use to everything before I start doing all the serious work.

The day was going really good, I was constantly busy that I didn't realise that it was lunch time until Tifa told me. We went into the food court to eat, and while we were there I heard my name getting called out. _Who could be calling my name out; no one knows I'm here but from Tifa and Yuffie. _As I look around I realised that it was indeed Yuffie, dragging a very reluctant Vincent with her. _How on earth did she manage to get him out and about_?

"Hey Yuffie... Vincent. What a surprise to see you here. Did Yuffie drag you all over the place as usual" I asked Vincent once they were sitting down. The two girls were busy talking about whatever girls talk about. "You know Yuffie; she always has to have her way." "Yea that is true, anyway how was Nibelheim"

"It was okay, it's still a work in process, may take awhile to fix." He has been trying to fix that old Shinra mansion back to its former glory, as being one of the oldest buildings in the world. He has done a pretty awesome job so far. We kept talking about what we had missed out that I didn't see the person staring in our direction.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**_Zack's P.O.V_**

_Damn! He's surrounded, how am I going to talk to him now_. I just turn my back on the new blonde man with the azures eyes and walk away, _oh well there's always later before work ends,_ I think to myself with a grin. I will be friends with him; I look at my watch and saw the time was a bit later than I first thought. _Crap… hmm I ought to ring Aerith; I said that I would let her know how my day is going. _I get my cell out and call her, she picks up after the second ring.

"Hay about time, you said you'll ring me when you got on lunch at 12"

"Hay sorry, Aer. Reno wanted to talk to me about something. How's your day going."

"Okay that's understandable, it is Reno after all. It's been going good, I sold a lot of flowers today, they seem to be selling a lot quicker now."

"That's good, I'm sorry to cut this short Aer, but I have to go. See you when I get home ok."

"Um…alright then, I'll see you later then."

_Arrrgh, not looking forward to going home. I don't know what's up with her these days._ _She seems so clingy lately. _I start heading back to work, not even paying attention as I keep thinking about Aerith that I accidently walked into someone, making them fall over. As they fell I saw a shock of blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

**A/N: Thank you to all theat the have follow and favourite my story, will try to upload as fast as i can. Anyway it too me a while to write and its also my longest chapter so far. im sorry if it seem to drag. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think**

* * *

_Arrrgh, not looking forward to going home. I don't know what's up with her these days. She seems so clingy lately. I start heading back to work, not even paying attention as I keep thinking about Aerith that I accidently walked into someone, making them fall over. As they fell I saw a shock of blonde hair. _

_Clouds P.O.V_

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I heard someone say in a big rush, trying to help me up. "It's alright, don't worry bout it, I'm fine. I'm still trying to find my way around" I try to reassure him, too busy brushing myself off to even look up at him.

"Okay if you're sure. By the way, names Zack." I stopped what I was doing, and sharply looked up at him in surprise. At first he seemed stunned as I looked up at him, but then snap out of it. _That's strange…. _

"Cloud…"

"Oh I know, hehe. How do you like your first day at work?" He asked me, as we started walking back to our desks.

"Yeah it's not too bad, a lot to take in thought but I should be fine once I get the hang of it." I replied back, waving to Tifa as I came closer to her.

"That's good, I better let you go then, Tifa looks like she has something big to tell you." And just like that he turns around and walks away.

"So I see you finally met the great Zack Fair." Tifa said to me as I got within talking distance.

"Yeah that's a bit of an understatement, more like he knocked me over."

"Haha yeah he has a habit of doing that, especially when he's hyper or thinking, so I would recommend being on the lookout so that doesn't happen to you." Tifa says cheerfully.

"Right…" I start to tune her out as she started going on about something that was completely beside the point, and start getting my work done. It wasn't till a little while later I realise she had asked me something.

"Oh sorry Tifa, what did you just say?"

"Seriously, did you not listen to a word I said?"

"No, what did you say?"

"I said that we should all hang out tonight, you know cause Vincent is back and all. What do you say?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"I don't know I suppose so, but only cause I haven't caught up with him in ages." I knew it was going to be a bad idea but I just knew that if I didn't I will never hear the end of it. _I wondered how she is going to convince Vincent to come along, that will be funny to see._ I smirked to myself.

"Aw sweet, I'll let Yuffie know and then we can ask Vincent." Tifa then picked up her phone to make the calls. As I looked up I notice that quite a few people were staring at me, Reno and Zack being two of them, which made me feel really awkward. So I put my head down to try and hide.

"Alright so I let them know and they have agreed, we will be meeting up at "Iconic" it's a new Bar that has opened up. Should be a really good night." Tifa just explained to me.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Cid wants me to see him before I leave today and please don't come straight after work, I wanna have a shower and eat first." I hope she will listen to me, it's not been the first time she has come around while I'm in the shower

"Don't worry, I wont this time. Yuffie and I have things to do. So I'll see around 8 tonight. Oh and let me know how you got on with Cid." She said before I turned to head towards Cid's office.

As soon as I walked into the room Cid started talking without turning around. "Hey kid, see you made it through the day. Hope it was to difficult, anyway ya did a good job. Now before you leave for the day is there any questions you wanna ask me?" With that last question, he turned to face me.

"No, not really Si-Cid, I think I'm getting the hang of thing but still have lots to learn."

"That's great, I'm sure you can, Tifa told me you are a quick study. Alright I better let you go. The other might think you're getting special treatment cause ya new. And just remember if anyone gives ya shit, either you come find me or you give them f% # shit back. Right see you Cloud." And with that turned his back on me...again. _Wow did he just say that last part._ I was thinking about what he was saying as I was leaving his office. That I didn't see the person waiting for me_, _the first thing I took notice of when I looked up was that they didn't have dark hair, so it was Tifa or Zack. But that bright red hair was easily recognisable. _Reno...what does he want?_

"Yo Cloud, didn't get to talk to ya much today, but I thought that if ya ever need someone to, ya know, talk to. I'm ya man." He handed me a piece of paper which I'm assuming has his contact details. "Well I'll catch ya around Cloudy." He said before winking at me and laughing to himself as he walked away. _Argh today has been a really strange day. Definitely have to watch out for that one._

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello…"

"Oh hay Cloud, it me." Yuffie voice sounded in my ear.

"Yuffie… what do you want?"

"Oh that's not very nice. For your information, I was just wondering when you were coming home, there's something I want to discuss with you about before I head out with Tifa."

"I'm about to head home now. I'll see you in 10." Hanging up on her I start to head home.

* * *

When I got home I found Yuffie sitting in the lounge, watching TV. Looking very much like she was in another world, I coughed to get her attention and as soon as she saw me, she jumped up and tackled me to the ground.

"CLOUUUUUD! How was your day!" Yuffie said while practically sitting on me.

"Urgh…Yuffie... do you mind… getting off me …your rather… heavy for a small person." "Oops hehe my bad." She got off me and helped me up.

"Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"Well as you know Christmas is only a few weeks away, annnnnd I was wondering if we could all have a big get together at our place." Yuffie asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Why you asking me, it's mostly your house."

"It's just that I know how you get with too much noise. And it's only going to be us and the rest of the gang anyway."

"Yeah sure, but you have to do all the planning, and if need be, I will help out if you really want."

"Aw YAY! Thanks, I better go, Tifa is probably waiting for me. See you tonight." Yuffie came and gave me a hug, which I returned awkwardly. She grabbed her bag and left, leaving me with some time alone. _Hmm Should I eat before I have a shower or the other way round?_ Just then my stomach made itself known, right dinner first. I head to my room and dump all my stuff on the bed before heading back out to the kitchen to search the fridge. _Let's see, lettuce, tomato, capsicum, steak. Steak, chips and salad it is then. _I gathered all the ingredients and started to make the salad, put the chips on and started cooking the steak, not to bloody but not well done either.

After eating I put the dishes into the dishwasher and head towards my private bathroom to turn the shower on. As the water heats up I get the clothes that will be suitable for tonight. Dark grey jeans that fit in all the right places and a black shirt with sleeves that goes just past the elbow that should be good enough.

I step into the shower and just let the hot water work out my tensed muscles, after a few minutes I grabbed my favourite shampoo and poured a small amount into my hand to apply to my hair. After washing my hair, I then started washing my body before getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. Stepping up to the mirror and wiping away the condensation, I look at my hair and decide to use a little bit of hair wax, but only cause I'm going out tonight, otherwise I would use it. Brushed my teeth and started getting ready, just as I was about to put my vans on, I hear Yuffie and Tifa arrive.

"Hay Cloud, are you around?" I heard Tifa call out.

"Yeah, I'm in my room, I'll be out soon." I reply back, walking out to meet them.

"Oooh Cloud, you're looking nice." Yuffie commented

I look down at myself, "Not really, you guys look good." I tell them which gives both girls a faint blush on their cheeks. Tifa was wearing a black mini dress, with a patterned chest and made from chiffon material, with simple black strappy heels. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun with stray bits curled around her face and she wore mineral makeup. Yuffie on the other hand was wearing a blue strapless dress with white heels that was wrapping up her legs. Her short hair was gel up at the back in a spiky fashion, and the only make up she had on is around her eyes, giving the smoky look.

"So we're meeting Vincent at the bar, are we all ready to leave." Yuffie tells us.

"Yeah let's go, oh and by the way I'm driving." Tifa said before running off, (_How she can run in heels is beyond me, must be a girl thing._) with Yuffie mumbling that she wanted to drive. I just follow along quietly heading forwards Tifa's red Mazda.

"Alright everyone put your seatbelts on and let's go." Tifa informed us as we go in.

* * *

_Zack's P.O.V_

_Why is there never anything good on TV these days? _I think to myself as I flick through the channels. There must be something to do. It's been a really tiring day, didn't even get to talk to Cloud much 'cause Tifa was trying to get his attention and then having to come home after work and have a 'bonding' moment with Aerith. Apparently I haven't been paying much attention to her, which I can't help as I've been busy with work, I hardly even have much time to hang out with anyone.

At least she is happy for the time being. I let out a sigh, as I looked at the clock to see that its only 8:30. _Argh I hate not doing anything, someone please come save me from the boredom._ I get up and start doing some squats but before I could even get to my tenth one, I heard my phone go off.

I look at the caller ID and smile before answering

"YO! Zack what ya up to, Me and Rude were gonna head out, did ya wanna join. It must be f& # boring there with Miss Flower." Reno's voice yelled into my ear.

I hold the phone away a bit before talking back. "Hay, she's not that bad but you're right about it being boring haha, where you planning on going?" _I'll still go either way._

"Haha if ya say so, it's this new place that just opened up, plus wana know what I heard today yo?"

"Aren't you always hearing interesting things?" I tell him.

"Yeah but this has something to do with that blonde, Cloud." Well that caught my attention. "I overheard him and Tifa talking about going to this bar, yo. And well ya know wat I'm like haha"

"You Reno are too much haha. Yeah why not let's go and investigate. Meet me at the usual spot in 20 minutes." Hanging up I head to my bedroom where Aerith is sitting in bed reading a romance story. She looked up as soon as I entered.

"Hay babe, Reno just called, so I'm gonna have a few beers with him and Rude for a while tonight. I'll see you when I get home, yeah."

"Oh okay, have a good time, don't get into too much trouble. I know how Reno gets when he starts drinking." She looked a bit sad, but then she brightened up and gave me a kiss.

I quickly got ready, grabbed my jacket and headed out to my black Motorbike. Put my helmet on before starting the bike up, zoom down the streets before I knew it I was pulling up to our usual spot that was a 10 minute ride from both our places, turned off my bike and then started to wait.

A good five minutes had pasted before I spotted Reno's dark blue Subaru.

"Geze man took your time." I teased him.

"Sorry yo, couldn't decide wat ta wear, you did rush me a bit." Reno said a bit grumpy.

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that hard, you usually just throw anything on and still be able to get laid." _What are we going to do with him_, I think to myself.

"Hell yeh, that's true enough haha, anyway let's go find me a blonde." I shake my head, there's no way Cloud would go for him. _That does make me wonder, who is Cloud's type._


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out part 1

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has Favourite and Followed my story. Omg I am soo sorry its been ages, been really busy at work during Christmas and new years, reading other people's fanfics and trying to sort out my enrollment for polytech.

I would like to mention that in the last chapter **I do not own** the name of the bar mention. It was a bar that I used to go to but got ruined in the February earthquake in Christchurch, New Zealand. And I am merely using it for my own purpose.

Anyway on with the story, please read and review and tell me what you think. ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, that belongs with square enix

* * *

**_Cloud's P.O.V_**

_Dread._

That was the first word that popped into my head as soon as we got out of Tifa's car. There was just something in my gut that made me think that something was going to go wrong tonight. I just hope that I'm wrong and that it's just cause I haven't been out in awhile.

"Hay, Gaia to Cloud, you there?" I heard Tifa snap her fingers in front of my face. _How long was I spacing out for?_

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked her after snapping out of whatever trance I was in. She just shook her head and sighed

"Nothing, just that we should get in line before it gets to busy."

"Come on guys, other wise we'll be out here for ages." Yuffie yelled at us.

As we finally got inside, we were glad to see that it wasn't packed yet, we could see the whole layout. Turning right, after entering was a room that looked to be filled with pokie machines. To the left was an outdoor area which had a flat-screen TV, which was currently showing a rugby game.

Further up and on the right was where the bar was situated, with a medium size dance floor right next to it for easy drink access. There were even raised platforms where you can dance. (_Oh God, I can just see the girls dragging me up there._) Towards the back were the toilets and multiple pool tables. I could see some people in a upstairs area but how they got up there I couldn't tell.

"Oh sweet Shiva! This place is amazing!" Yuffie screamed before heading straight to the bar.

"Hay Teef, lets go play some pool first." I was eyeing up those pool tables, its been awhile since I last played that I wanted to see if I was still good at it.

"Okay sure, but lets get ourselves a teapot* to drink while we play." With that we headed to where Yuffie was standing. Tifa got the teapot while I got the gear for the pool table.

"Yuffie, we're going to go play pool, is that alright."

"Aw yeah that's cool, but I wanna go first. By the way has anyone seen Vinnie yet." She said as she was looking at her phone to see if she had missed any calls.

"I'm already here." A deep baritone voice said coming up behind Yuffie, I had to hide my chuckle as she jumped a mile.

"Geez Vince, don't scare me like that. How long have you been here anyway?" She said with a hand on her chest like she was trying to calm her racing heart.

"Just before you arrive." Then he turned and walked towards the pool tables. _He must of heard us talking about it. _Apparently Yuffie wasn't happy that he walked away as she bolted after him, yelling curses.

"She doesn't change at all, poor Vincent. Anyway lets see where they went, hope they picked a good spot." Tifa said to me before heading away too.

As it turned out, Vincent had picked the table in the right back corner, which was good as we were most likely going to be lefted alone. Of course Yuffie stated once again that she was going first and proceeded to set up the table.

After the first few games, it was duly noted that no matter what, Vincent always won. It got to the point where Yuffie was getting really frustrated. It didn't help that we had almost finish the teapot and were getting pretty tipsy. Vincent just got up and handed me the pool cue with a smirk on his face. "Okay I'm going to get another teapot, you guys can have all the fun."

"Smug bastard, isn't he." Exclaimed Yuffie, crossing her arms.

"He just has really good aim." I reminded her.

"Yeah well, he could at _least_ try to let one of us win once in a while."

"If he did, you would be complaining that he wasn't even trying."

"I so would not." Yuffie huffed. I decided to let the conversation drop, there was no way to get through to her.

"Hay I reckon that when Vince gets back we should head to the dance floor, what do ya say." Tifa who has been pretty quite, says excitedly.

"NO thanks, I think I need to be a bit more drunk before you can manage to get me on the dance floor." I got up to go find Vincent, I didn't see the silent exchange go on between the girls.

_How did this happen? Argh cant even think straight. _Somehow the girls had managed to get me, not only on the dance floor but up on the raise platform. _Oh well I'll just deal with them later._ Before my brain could do any serious thinking, just went back to dancing with the girls.

* * *

**_Reno's P.O.V_**

_Alrite, finally here yo. _I parked the car just down the road from the bar and already it looks busy. "Yo, aint that's Tifa's car." I ask the boys.

"Oh so you were right, when you said they were coming here." I hear Zack say, while trying to straighten his outfit.

"Man we are looking good." Completely ignoring Zack's comment, while fixing my hair in the car window before heading down to the bar

"Yeah yeah Reno, don't go getting yourself a big head now." I could just hear the eye roll.

"I think that's too late Zack, you should know him by now." Rude says quietly as we line up.

"Aw Rude, you're meant to stick up for me yo." I complain to them.

They both just laugh, which is surprising for Rude. He hardly laughs at anything, and I've known him for most of my life. H_mm I wonder where the delectable Cloud is. _When we entered, the bar and dance floor were crowded, with other people here and there or out back where there looked to be pool tables.

"Oh score pool tables, alrite I've got a plan." I motion the guys to get closer so that I could talk to them over the music that was blaring. "First one to find Tifa or Cloud, buys first round."

"well that's a bit unfair, don't ya think Reno. I don't even know what they look like, apart from that Cloud is blonde and blue eyes." Rude tells me. _Oh chap. Forgot that he doesn't work with us, I'm just so used to him being around._

"Right, my bad. Well Cloud is a bit on the short side, round 5' 7" awesome body, spiky hair and the bluest eyes ever. To look for Tifa just keep an eye out for her big tits hahaha... just kidding but seriously tho, she had long dark brown hair, she should be hard to miss in this place." And with that i left them to start my own search, I could just tell the they were both shaking their heads at me, but oh well.

_Right where should I start looking... Hmm pool table_

* * *

_**Zack's P.O.V**_

"Where do u wanna start looking?" I ask as I turn my head in every direction I can think of, and of course I'm asking the wrong person for this.

"... have you looked on the dance floor?" _of course why didn't I think of that hehe, if he was here with Tifa, she would surely drag him to dance._

"Oh thanks man, didn't even think." I say grabbing Rude arm to head toward the dancefloor, not even paying attention to him complaining.

I had just spotted Reno near the dancefloor... What is he just standing there for? " Hay Reno, what you doing? Did ya give up trying to find them." I laugh, he turned his head to just stare blanking at me, before turning back to whatever he was staring at, with a slow smirk forming on his face. _Okay that's just a bit creepy._

I turned my head in the direction that the was staring in, I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "OMG is that... Cloud." I asked shock. Cloud was up on the risen platform, clearly drunk and was dancing real close with a girl none of them had ever seen before. Reno didn't say anything and Rude wasn't even looking, he seemed to be staring at someone else.

_Omg he looks so yummy... Wait what am I saying._ I shook that thought from my head. "Um guys how are we gonna get to them? And wheres Tifa?" I try distracting myself from the blonde on the platform.

"I'll go, you stay here. Try and find Tifa." Reno yelled out just before quickly making his way through the crowd. "Fine... hay Rude, what you staring at?"

"I think I found Tifa." Pointing in the direction towards the bar. "Oh sweet. Come on." once again dragging Rude around.

"TIFA!" I saw her look up and trying to find whoever called her name, so I took this once chance to sneak up on her. As I got close I grabbed her from behind and gave her a big bear hug.

"AHH! Omg ZACK! I'm going to kill you one of these days." she whirled around after I let her go. "Aw Teef, you would do that to me, I through we were friends." I placed a hand over my heart pretend to be hurt. "By the way, you look amazing."

"Always the charmer aren't you Zack." She laughs before her eyes landed on Rude. "Well aren't you going to introduce us." she turned back to face me with a playful glare.

"Oh my mistake. Tifa this is Rude, Rude Tifa."

"Nice you finally meet you Tifa, Zack and Reno go on about you and your work buddies." Rude say shaking her hand at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too, and speaking of which, where is Reno?" she asked trying to look behind us. "Well actually he spotted Cloud up on the dancefloor, so he went to go see him."

"Oh im sure he wont get close enough." Tifa laughed again, like there was some big joke.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Cloud is with Yuffie and she is overprotective when it comes to her friends and family and if she thinks something or someone is a threat, she can kick some ass even when shes drunk." Tifa continued laughing. Turns out she was right, as we all watched Yuffie getting ready to hit him. Luckily Cloud stopped her just in time though.

"Hay Yuffie!" I hear Tifa yell out. I saw Yuffie look up with relief clearly written on her face, quickly grab Clouds hand and rushed off towards us.

"Omg Teef, thank god, what took you so long? That guy was persistent."

"That guy is mate." I tell her, grinning from the look on her face.

"I'm sorry. You are.? Yuffie asked questioning.

"Oh Sorry Yuf. This here is Zack Fair, we work together. That 'guy' was Reno Sinclair, I also work with him. And this Rude, who I don't work with." Tifa explained before I could. Cloud just stood back while everyone started talking but I could tell he just looked lost and a bit irrigated, judging by the way he kept looking around.

While the girls where talking, Rude decided to go find Reno. I made my way over to Cloud who was getting everyone drinks orders, to see how he was. "Hey mate, fancy seeing you here? If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up on those platforms."

I chuckled when I heard him groan. "I don't even know myself, one minute we're playing pool and the next the girls dragged up there." he said before putting his head into his hands.

_Haha oh poor guy, those girls are trouble _"I'm sure you will be fine, why don't we go pool while you sober up a bit." I helped him carry some of the drinks back to where everyone was seated. Only to notice that Reno had finally joined up with the group and was having a pretty heavy argument with Yuffie. _Oh boy, can he not go anywhere where he doesn't pick a fight with someone._

I just shake my head and stayed out of it, instead started up a conversation with Tifa and Cloud. "So why are you really here Zack?" Tifa mock glares at me. "Well you know what Reno's like, he heard about this new bar and wanted to make it a guy's night." _Not gonna mention the real reason why, she's just as protective. _I through as my eyes quickly flicked to Cloud and back.

"Whats your reason for being here?" I ask back in return.

" Oh well our friend Vincent just came back to town and we haven't hung in ages, so here we are." Tifa said mighty proud of herself. _Vincent? Who's he? _I through it was just the girls and Cloud. Just as I was about to voice my question, I got interrupted by Yuffie, who had heard the last part of the conversation, yell really loudly in my ear.

"Omg! VINCENT! We lost him!."

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to say sorry that it cuts off there, didnt know how to end the chapter, it just kept going and going lol and i wasnt going to do Reno's P.O.V but it just happened. hope it turned out okay, any feedback is welcome, good, bad or ugly lol :)

*"Teapots", for those who dont know is a drink that is sold at the Rockpool in Christchurch and is a mix of about a third vodka, a drop of tequila and the rest is Sake. And of course is served in a teapot. It is also a real quick way to get drunk.


End file.
